Zofina
=Appearance= Zofina's appearance is only unusual in one way - she wears the ring of a very old Night Elven family. Otherwise she would appear as a very normal Draenei magister. * Age: Young - 20 years old. =History= Childhood Zofina was the daughter of a Aldor healer mother named Dashenka and a magister father Vvladimiir who were very old and very wise. They were both influential jewelcrafters, and her family took great pride in their jewelry work. Her parents were very respected by Velen and the Draenei. Her mother and father met in the first war against the orcs on Draenor, and Zofina was the result. She was born in the city of Shattrath, and raised there. She had a friend as a child, a human stranded on Draenor from the first human expedition to Draenor named Ravenal who was a friend of her mother and father. Ravenal was protective of Zofina, and Ravenal never really seemed to age much. Zofina was a teenager the Blood Elves came to destroy them. Battle for the Exodar Her mother, father, and Ravenal were called into service by Velen to help retake the Exodar from the Blood Elves and escape with it. Zofina was instructed very clearly to stay home, but the 18 year old Draenei girl was no fool. She knew that she might lose her mother and father - her only family - to either the Blood Elves or lost in the nether. She escaped from home and chased after her mother and father. She was smart enough to keep herself save until she found them on board the re-taken Exodar, but was trapped inside when the great interdimensional crystal ship jumped for parts unknown. The Crash From the crystalline debris and twisted metal fragments that remained of the chambers where her family had been, Zofina awoke to the horror that her mother and father had lost their lives protecting Zofina during the crash. Emotionally Zofina was a wreck, knowing that had she stayed home, they could have lived. She drew into herself and withdrew from people, curling up in a sobbing ball of hair and old clothes on the shores of Azuremyst. She was found by the arriving Kaldorei come to parlay and make friends with their new neighbors. Among them was Mithrehin Leafsdawn, who adopted the traumatized 18 year old teenager, and spent two years helping Zofina deal with her loss and prepare herself to decide what she wanted to do with her life. The old Kaldorei woman encouraged her to make the choice for herself, but to help preserve her own people's culture (and that of the Kaldorei) as she did so. Steadfastly determined to to so, she decided to set out into the world and learn her own way through magic like her father. She was 20 when she left home. Today She was accompanied by her friend, Ravenal, a human who had fought with the Draenei for many years on Draenor, and swore to defend Zofina. Together they braved the Burning Legion's final invasion in Outland and made their way back to Zofina's birthplace of Shattrath once more, where she befriended the Aldor priests that still kept homage to the Light in their temple there. She got involved with the Argent Dawn in their fight against the Scourge. Together she and Ravenal travelled north to fight them directly. = Quotes = Zofina, to Ravenal: "I be a mage. I have portals. I know things!" =Out-Of-Character Information= Zofina was first created on the TBC test servers during Burning Crusade beta, and was remade several times on several servers before settling on Moon Guard with friends there. Her concept has flipped a few times since then before settling on it's current form. * Zofina's armory page: http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&n=Zofina * Member of guild: Tears of Elune Category:AllianceCategory:Alliance MageCategory:Draenei